true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is a major antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He appears as a pivotal major antagonist of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and returns as the secondary antagonist of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, until his downfall. He is the former supreme leader of The First Order, although his creator Emperor Palpatine uses him as a pawn to control the First Order and his second in command General Armitage Hux manipulates him and takes over his position together with Kylo Ren, who killed him instead of killing Rey. History Background Snoke was a male individual who was created by Palpatine and the Sith Eternal. His purpose was to serve as Kylo Ren's master and the supreme leader of The First Order approximately 30 years after the Battle of Endor. Speaking about BB-8 He at first appears calling Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux and talks with them about the rise of newborn Jedi. Hux introduces his weapon to Snoke, telling him it can destroy the Resistance and their supporters which are The Republic. Snoke agrees, and tells him to oversee preparations. Hux leaves the room, and Kylo Ren stays inside. Snoke then tells Kylo Ren about the awakening, and informs Kylo Ren that the droid The First Order is after, is located inside The Millennium Falcon, owned by his father, Han Solo. When Kylo Ren said it means nothing to him, Snoke tried to convince Ren that even he hasn't faced such a test. Snoke's fury Later, when Kylo Ren takes Rey as his hostage, and fails to read her mind with the force, Snoke calls Kylo Ren again and asks him angrily if the girl really resisted him. Kylo Ren tried to protect her by claiming that he is stronger. However, Hux enters the room and interferes, stating that because of him, the map had most likely been returned to The Resistance. Hux and Snoke agreed on destroying The Resistance. As Hux exited the room, Snoke ordered Ren to bring Rey to him. After a while, Hux prepared for retreat and told Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, and he told Hux to leave the base at once with Kylo Ren, and come to him. Betrayed After Hux looses another battle against The Resistance, Snoke gets upset, and uses his hologram to call Hux into the throne room. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme against The Resistance. After that, Snoke calls Kylo Ren "a child in a mask", as he begins to doubt in Ren's capability. Hux uses a new tracking device to locate The Resistance's starships, and plots to destroy The Resistance by surrounding The Rebel ships and attacking them as they struggle their way to a mineral planet. Kylo Ren brings Rey to Snoke, as he was secretly helping her against him. Snoke uses the force to take Luke's lightsaber from Rey. Snoke revealed that he has manipulated both Kylo Ren and Rey to get to Luke Skywalker, and after he tortured Rey, he ordered Kylo Ren to kill her. Kylo Ren however killed Snoke instead, and therefore, both Hux and Ren take his place as Supreme Leaders. Legacy Snoke was thereafter revealed as a creation of Emperor Palpatine who was supposed to train Ren and unleash his dark potential. Personality Coming soon... Trivia *It's hinted during one of the TV spots for The Rise of Skywalker that Snoke may have been a pawn of Emperor Palpatine the entire time, as the latter spoke in Snoke's voice as well as Darth Vader's, and Palpatine has used Vader as a pawn during the original trilogy. *Thereafter, in the last film itself, Snoke was revealed as one of Palpatine's very creations. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Power Hungry Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Mental Illness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:Fearmongers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Killjoy Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Possessor Category:Monarch Category:Disney Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Delusional Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anarchist Category:Dictators Category:Hatemongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Giants Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Torturers Category:Destroyer Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Overconfident Category:Totalitarians Category:Males Category:Betrayed Category:Cold Hearted Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Incriminators Category:Posthumous Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Possesed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Sophisticated